sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Leena Reyes
Sheriff Leena Reyes is the head Sheriff of the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department in Sleepy Hollow and the replacement of Frank Irving. History Early life Back then, Leena was a sheriff on the police force. Leena recalled to have known Abbie, Jenny and Lori, and responded to some of the calls she would get from them. She was also responsible for the admittance of Lori in Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital. Afterward, Leena transferred to Border Patrol. When the sheriff's position opened up in Sleepy Hollow, she reclaimed it. Season Two New sheriff in town Leena met Abbie after she arrived late in on roll call. Leena explained to Abbie that she meant business and planned on stopping whatever was going on in Sleepy Hollow and implied that Abbie would be a great asset by helping. Later, Leena showed up in police archives and discovered Jenny smuggling firearms. Without hesitation, Leena arrested Jenny and placed her in jail. Leena had a chance to speak with Abbie and expressed her indifference towards Jenny and having Ichabod as a consultant; wanting him out of police work. She then attended Frank's interrogation, and felt that institutionalizing him would be best. When Leena got the chance to speak with Jenny, she told Jenny that it would be best if she got herself together because she'd hate to see her end up like her mother. Afterward, Leena arrived during a robbery, where she shot a culprit dead to defend Abbie. When seeing Ichabod around headquarters again, she wasn't pleased with his presence. She admitted to looking up Ichabod and finding no files on his existence and that until he back himself up with provable documents, can return to the department. Trying to provide funding for the department, Leena went out hunting with the state official, unaware of a possessed Jenny trying to murder her. Again, Reyes acted on a tip given by Abbie to raid the warehouse belonging to the Hellfire Club. Very impressed by Ichabod's work, she stated for him to keep in touch after he told her that he was actually a criminal profiler with emphasis on acts of Historical Imitation. Another time, the police department started getting calls about suicides in Tarrytown Psychiatric. Leena gave the case to Abbie, and allowed her full control. She admitted to trusting Abbie's instincts. Personality Leena is a strict, blunt, and fearless sheriff. When she became apart the sheriff's department again, she proved that she was determined to stop the murders around Sleepy Hollow. She also has a no-nonsense attitude, and will arrest anyone for breaking the law. Regardless of Jenny being Abbie's sister, she arrested her for an illegal crime and confronted Abbie right afterward. Leena has also shown to be extremely stern, striking Ichabod with intimidation and making him very wary of crossing paths with her. However, she can be bluntly sympathetic to others. When speaking to Abbie about the state of the town's "sanity". She apologized to Abbie, in regards to her past, saying it was a poor choice of words. She also told Jenny that she'd dislike to see her end up like her mother. Trivia Character Notes *She stated that she used to have a dog that always ran out, but never returned one day. *Leena has an interest in hunting. *She dealt with the drug cartels during her time in the Border Patrol. *As of "Root of All Evil", Leena lives at 1405 Winkle Ln, Sleepy Hollow, New York. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Cops Category:Season Two Characters